Love In The Fast Lane
by Old Style Premium Draft
Summary: Raven's vacationing with Titans East and Speedy finds out about what she did before the titans.


**This is the first chapter of ****Love In The Fast Lane**** my first Speedy/Rae fanfic. The song itself was written by Emmeline C. Thornbrooke: the only person with the wits enough to send me their song lyrics when I offered to put it in one of my stories. Also, I'm so very very sorry to make you all wait as long as you have. I won't give you excuses, though, just the first chapter. Sorry again.**

* * *

Speedy walked the dark halls quietly, thinking about the possibility of a mid-night snack. As he opened the common room door he saw a figure floating in front of the large glass window. Iridescent purple hair confirmed that it was Raven who was in the common room at two in the morning. He had almost forgotten that she was visiting for the summer as it was only her first day there. As she floated there he saw her carefully guarded walls drop in a rare moment of peace and her small pink mouth opened and she did something that he never expected her to do: she sang.

"Close your eyes and go to sleep.  
Rest your head and count the sheep  
Mama's here, little angel  
Mama's going to keep the monsters at bay  
Mama's going to keep the scary dreams away  
Good night, my sweetheart

There are monsters in the closet  
The can not hurt you, little one  
The closet may the stay  
Tucked in and far, far away  
To stay there forever and always.

Close your eyes, my little one  
think of nothing but good  
Mama's here now, baby  
Mama's not gonna leave you  
Never gonna be away, darling

At the end of the day, honey  
Look at the driveway and always  
will you see me coming up to you  
Never leaving you, always here to stay

Close your eyes and go to sleep.  
Rest your head and count the sheep  
Mama's here, little angel  
Mama's going to keep the monsters at bay  
Mama's going to keep the scary dreams away  
Good night, my sweetheart  
Good night, my darling girl  
And I'll see you when you wake."

Her usually raspy voice was pure and sweet and as he listened he was suddenly aware of her striking beauty when the moonlight hit her features just right, and when the song ended he stayed in a quiet trance for some minutes before an awed whisper escaped his lips, "Whoa."

Violate eyes snapped open and the enchantress fell with a gasp and a painful thud onto the floor. Small ivory hands came up to cover her mouth when her eyes focused on his figure on the couch. "Crap!" Such a contrast was this to what she had just been doing that he could not help but to laugh, but when he did he saw her face light up like a Christmas tree. "How- how long have you been there?" she whispered. She seemed almost afraid.

He pondered for a moment before answering, "I came just in time for that song of yours. You have a wonderful singing voice, by the way, who taught you? Or did you just learn on your own?" While he spoke he walked around the couch and now stood in front of her, offering her a hand up.

She pulled herself up with his hand, but kept her gaze trained on the floor. "I-I kind of picked it up when I first came to earth. I stopped when the Titans got together, though, because crime-fighting and music just don't go together... Unless you're like Harold and you have musical superpowers or something like that, then you could make it work."

They both sat on the couch, "Well, if you ever get bored of the superhero lifestyle, you could always start a career in the music business. Roaring crowds, adoring fans, free food, cross-country road-trips-"

She cut him off, "A complete lack of social life, no privacy, long nights on the stage, blinding stage-lights, greasy road-stop dinner food, expectant and obsessive fans, not to mention the make-up and tight clothes you have to wear at every performance. Yeah, been there and done that but public life just isn't for me."

His eyebrow raised, bringing half of his mask up with it, "Been there done what? You can't honestly tell me you've lived the life of a rock-star?"

The color drained from her face as she covered her mouth once again, "No. I-um-uh-well-"

Deathly serious, "No. Freakin'. Way."

* * *

**So, Raven is a rock-star... sweet. WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Freedom of the press!**


End file.
